deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion
Scorpion is a the main protaingonist from the Mortal Kombat series. He previously fought Ryu in the 38th episode of Death Battle, Ryu VS Scorpion, he also fought Ghost Rider in an episode of One Minute Melee Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Scorpion vs Ace *Scorpion VS Akuma (By Shrek-it Ralph, Complete) *Batman vs Scorpion (By Pikells) *Blaze the Cat vs. Scorpion *Cinder vs. Scorpion (By Derpurple, Complete) *Scorpion VS Dante *Scorpion VS Dante Alighieri *Darth Vader Vs Scorpion *Scorpion vs Deathstroke (by Uk Kook) *Scorpion vs Esdeath (By Cropfist) *Espio vs Scorpion (By Bigthecat10, Complete) *Scorpion vs Freddy Krueger *Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion (By Nkstjoa, Complete) *Giratina vs. Scorpion (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Greninja VS Scorpion *Guts VS Scorpion (By Arigarmy) *Scorpion vs Heatblast *Scorpion vs. Hellboy *Scorpion VS Jago *Kazuya VS Scorpion *Scorpion vs. Kratos *Mario vs. Scorpion (By Hipper, Complete) *Scorpion vs. Morrigan Aensland *Natsu Dragneel vs. Scorpion *Raiden vs Scorpion *Scorpion vs. Ryu (By Nkstjoa, Complete) *Scorpion vs. Spawn (By Shadow7615) *Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero *Terminator vs Scorpion *White Ranger vs. Scorpion *Scorpion VS Wolverine (By Wolverine-Man, Complete) *Scorpion vs Yang Xiao Long With Mortal Kombat * Akuma VS Mortal Kombat Possible Opponents *Alucard (Hellsing) (Hellsing) *Cinder Fall (RWBY) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) *Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) History Raised by the Shirai Ryu Ninja clan, despite his father's concerns, Hanzo Hasashi was regarded as one of their finest to provide for his beloved Kana and their child Jubei . However, fate was not kind to Hanzo when he was given the task to steal a map from the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple and is died in battle at the hands of member of the Lin Kuei who had the same task and employer: Quan Chi. Having murdered the man's family while slaughtering the Shirai Ryu as payment to the Lin Kuei, Quan Chi developed an interest in Hanzo when notice he was not being burned by the flames of Netherrealm's hellfire. Quan Chi proceeds to imbue Hanzo with hellfire while claiming that the man's family was murdered by Sub-Zero and vowing to give him his revenge. Thus Scorpion is born and he served Quan Chi until learning the truth. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Hanzo Hasashi *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Physical age: 32 *General of the Shirai Ryu clan *Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah *Strongly prefers foes to come to him *Creator Ed Boon's favourite character Moveset *Kunai Spear **Closest real-life equivalent was actually climbing tool **Also previously depicted as a mace or a serpent creature **Has also been used by Reptile, Smoke, and Noob Saibot *Hellfire Punch *Fire Breath *Leg Takedown *Flaming Backflip Kick *Scorpion Sting Weapons Kunai Axe Ninja Swords Wraith Abilities *Fire Magic **Use fire-related magic *Teleportation **Commonly used to surprise attack enemies from behind *Neatherrealm Portals **Quick access to the underworld and back anytime *Control over hellfire **Explosive fireballs **Summoning flames under his opponent **Surrounds himself in harmful flames **Can even breathe out fire *Cannot die from physical attacks Fatalities *Spine Rip **Removes victim's head with bare hands **Presumely learned it from Sub-Zero *Toasty! **Scorpion's fire breath incinerates the target in seconds *Hand from Hell **A flaming skeletal hand pulls the enemy to hell *Spear Slice **Cuts victims in half and beheads them *Animalities **Becomes a scorpion and tears them in half ... Or becomes an adorable penguin *Annihilation **Teleports opponent to hell and summons his dead clan to defeat his opponent *Spear Shot **Fires spear into opponent's head, then pulls the spear out, obliterating it *Hellish Dismemberment **Tears off an arm and leg with his spear, then breaks their neck *Lava Pool **Pulls opponent into hell, then returns them as a skeleton *Split Decision **Slices the opponent's head and torso, kicks them, and cuts their head in two *Nether Gates **Stabs opponent with spear, wraps it around neck, kicks them into portal, and they return as a skeleton Feats *Defeated Kung Lao, Nightwolf, *''Cyrax'', *''Sektor'', and Bi-Han/Noob Saibot Defeated in their human forms *Killed Quan Chi. Faults *Defeated by Shujinko, Taven, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang), and Raiden *Overpowered by Drahmin and Moloch together *Manipulated by Quan Chi Gallery Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.png|Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version.png|Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.png|Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Scorpion_(MKX).png|Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat X Scorpion (IGAU).png|Scorpion as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us ScorpionSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Scorpion (MKVDCU).jpg|Scorpion in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Mortal-Kombat-Dc-HD-Wallpaper-1024x640.jpg|Scorpion vs Batman Game-Mortal-Kombat-2560x1440-Wallpaper.jpg|Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Ermac Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics.png|Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie.png|Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie Mortal Kombat - Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion.png|Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon.png|Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon Mortal Kombat - Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art.png|Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art Trivia * Scorpion fought White Ranger in an episode of Super Power Beat Down (link). * In his spare moments, Scorpion is known to host his own cooking show, his first episode was making grilled cheese (link). Poll Who Should Scorpion Fight If He Returned To Death Battle Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Batman (DC Comics) Cinder (Killer Instinct) Akuma (Street Fighter) Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Ninja Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Swordsmen Category:Demon Category:Fire Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Skeleton Category:Zombies Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Duel Wielders